


Full

by catmanu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Horny Jaime, I'll die defending the fact that modern AU Robert would want to live in Tribeca, I'm back y'all, It's been a hot minute, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, eating kink a little, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Cersei is full after Christmas dinner.Jaime fills her again.But there's more than two ways to fill Cersei.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this glorious OTP of mine in years. I probably write them a little differently than I used to. Still, I hope you enjoy! <3

Having to leave the Lannister family properties on the Upper East Side and tell their driver to take her back down to Robert's townhouse in Tribeca always felt like a punishment. 

No matter who was misbehaving, no matter how often she was forced to look at Tyrion over the course of the evening, Lannister Christmases were special. Not everyone got to each such lavish meals in graceful, old buildings with their golden curls shining in lamplight. Hardly anyone was good enough.

Now she tossed and turned in the giant bed she shared with Robert, who was sound asleep after bitching at her the whole ride home about how much he hated all the snobs in her family.

There was a strange noise outside—incredible that she could hear it even over Robert’s blubbery snoring—and that adrenaline that she half-loved started pumping through her.

She was ready for something like this, fucking _ready._ She was a fantastic kickboxer and had a knife hidden in the drawer of her bedside table. 

Now something was banging against the window and she sprang out of bed ready to attack.She’d kill him, whoever the scumbag was trying to break into her apartment, she’d kill him—either that or direct _him_ to kill the other scumbag, the one sleeping next to her.She took a step toward the window, and then another one, waiting for it to slide open.

But it didn’t, and she caught a glimpse of the person outside.Oh. _Oh._ She could fucking kill him. She could fucking—She _would_ fucking kill him. 

She shoved the window open so hard she was surprised it didn’t break.

“Jaime! What the fuck is wrong with you, you idiot?What if someone had seen you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, sweet sister.”

“Jaime Lannister!”She hauled off and smacked him across the face.That would get him hard—if he wasn’t already.“You climbed up the back of my house like some kind of criminal.You have a _key._ I gave you a fucking—”

“Calm down, Cers.”He stroked her hair, loosening the topknot she put it in to sleep so it didn’t tangle, playing with it until her curls fell down around her shoulders.She sighed.Jaime was the _only_ person who could tell her to calm down and get away with it.He was the only person who understood her every thought.They were one and the same. 

No matter how many times she’d thought that in her life, it was good to think again.She let out another sigh and felt her heartbeat begin to slow down.

Jaime’s arms were around her now.“There we go.That’s my good sister.”He ran his big hand over her stomach.She felt every callus from his weightlifting and college lax games even through the fabric of her red shirt. 

He slapped it.“Still full from dinner, sweet sister?”

“Are you calling me fat, my sweet golden brother?”

“‘Course not.I don’t want to die tonight.”Now he was squeezing her stomach, caressing it, because her fucking idiot brother knew just how to make her wet and just _where_ to do it.“I like how you feel when you’re full.”

He slid his hand between her legs just as she did the same to him. They were perfect, she and her Jaime.His cock was already thick and hot in the sweatpants he’d changed into.Once they started fucking they’d finish too soon if they weren’t careful.

“I wanted you so _fucking_ bad tonight,” Jaime growled in her ear.Robert gave a revolting snort in the background, and she smirked.“I kept rubbing my cock under the table watching you eat.” _God,_ the way his thumb was moving between her legs—She hadn’t worn underwear to bed, and the crotch of her pajama pants was already sticky and soaked.She could moan her brother’s name, beg him to just fuck her already, but—but no. 

“If only fucking Lancel hadn’t been following us around the whole time,” he continued.

“Mmmm.”She squeezed the tip of his cock through his pants.“Next time just kick him in the dick.With luck you’ll break something in there and do the world a favor.”

“That’s my sweet sister,” Jaime cooed, and he kissed her softly with his tongue just barely brushing against her own, and then suddenly he was grabbing her by the hair and tugging, pulling, pulling her through the room and pushing her down so she was bent over the desk in the corner.

“Jaime!” she hissed, her heart pounding again.“Jaime, _no!”_

“Sweet sister…” Jaime sighed.“You’ve soaked right through these pants.Again.You want my cock.Say it.”He tugged the pants over her hips and let them pool around her ankles.

“Fuck you,” she breathed, her fingers already curling against the wood surface of the desk in anticipation. Jaime was fumbling with his pants behind her, and she was so embarrassingly wet for her twin she could smell it.

“Love you too,” Jaime whispered as he slid his cock, so big and so perfectly-fitting, so _perfect_ into her in one push. She flung her hand over her mouth and bit it so she didn’t moan loud enough to wake up every corpse in the vicinity.Or the pig snoring away in the bed.

“If Robert—” she began.

“If that fat fuck dares to wake up to take a piss, I’ll kill him.”

“I’ll help.”Jaime fucked so fast it hurt.Each stab of pain reminded her that he was _there._ Nothing else mattered anymore.Her twin was _there._

Jaime slid his hand around to her stomach again, squeezing it, tugging at it the way he normally did to her tits.She wondered what had gotten into him tonight. 

“I love it when my sweet sister is full,” he whispered.“I fucking _love_ it.”

“Full of what, exactly?” she asked.“Your cock?”

“Mmmm.”Jaime leaned down and kissed the top of her head.“You were eating like a fucking animal before, Cers.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“No way, you ate way more than I did.”

“Because you were touching yourself through dinner like you used to in high school, apparently.”She nudged her ass against Jaime, hoping he’d keep going.“It’s not my fault you starved yourself.”

He gave her one good, hard thrust and she couldn’t help it—she moaned out loud right there in front of her sleeping whale of a husband.“All those _napkins_ you used, Cersei. Watching you eat all that greasy duck…were you eating for two?”

If anyone other than her twin had said that, she would have been startled. _Eating for two.Eating for fucking two._ But Jaime’s thoughts were her thoughts, her thoughts were Jaime’s thoughts.Of course he’d somehow know the beautiful, twisted thing she’d been fantasizing about.

“You should get me pregnant,” she blurted out. 

“Really?”Jaime stopped moving, but she felt his cock pulse inside of her, and she of all people knew what that meant. 

“Yes,” she said.“Come inside me till you put a child in me. _Our_ child.”

“Damn…” Jaime mumbled. His cock twitched like a heartbeat.“Wouldn’t it come out a freak?Like with three heads or something?”

“You of all people are no authority on that, dearest brother,” she said.“I wrote all your bio reports, remember?” _Not like any of our assignments were about incest, but._ “He’d be a beautiful angel with eyes like jewels,” she breathed, imagining him already.“Just like us.”

“Just like us,” Jaime mumbled, his hips starting to move again.He fucked into her slowly, now, almost gently. “You want me to put a baby in there, Cers?”

“You like me now…” she breathed, and laid her hand softly over the one he’d placed on her stomach.“You like me like this…Imagine me like…eight months in, my tits all swollen, so pregnant I won’t be able to see my toes…”

“Fuck, Cers…I’m into it.I’m down.”Her brother was close—she could feel it in the way his muscles were tensing against her, and he had a hand in her hair now, trying to support himself.He thrust so hard and deep, exactly how she wanted it.She felt like she’d pass out from the pleasure of it all.“I’m gonna do it.I’m gonna fuck you till we make our three-headed angel baby.”

“Please, Jaime, _please_ ,” she gasped.Her brother’s hand found its way back between her legs.“Please, make me full—make me _yours_ —”

“You’re already mine, Cersei,” he growled.“Mine—my sweet sister—mine—”

“ _Yours_ —”

“Sweet sister, I’m gonna fucking—”Jaime moaned high and beautiful and desperate and the warmth inside her had never felt as good as it did tonight.Maybe this would be the night.Maybe they’d get it on the first try.They were Lannisters, after all.Lannisters made things happen.Lannisters got things done. 

“Come for me, Cers,” Jaime gasped, “come for me as I put a baby in you…”

How could she _not?_ She forgot about Robert in the room, she forgot everything as she came from Jaime’s hand between her legs, calling out—nearly fucking yelling—telling her brother how much she loved him.

Jaime scooped her up when it was all over and sat her at the edge of the desk.He wrapped his strong arms around her and nestled into her hair.His shirt was soaked with his sweet-smelling sweat and she smiled. _My Jaime.My beautiful, perfect brother.Mine._

Robert snorted behind them and they chuckled against each other.

“Pathetic piece of shit, huh?” Jaime said.“He’s going to be so happy to have an heir at last…he won’t even remember that blonde hair is a recessive trait.”

“Did you just say _recessive trait?”_

“Hey.”He kissed her cheek.“I read every single one of those bio reports you wrote before I handed them in, okay?”

He let his hand drift back down to her stomach and he rubbed it, softly. 

"You'll come to all the doctors' appointments with me, won't you?"

"Of course." Jaime kissed her again, hard and open-mouthed. "I'm such a caring brother. I want to share in each moment of my twin sister's joy...And then I'll take her into the bathroom after and fuck her brains right out."

"A true knight in shining armor, hmmm?" she said, and kissed _him_ this time. "And yes. You better do that. I'll be as full of you as I could possibly be."

"Mmmmm," Jaime breathed. "God. Sweet sister...you're _perfect._ "

"We're perfect."

Jaime picked her up off the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Guest room?" he asked.

"Guest room."

Her brother was hard again by the time he flung her down on one of their guest room beds. His cock inside her felt even better the second time. _This is what we were made for_ , she thought, wildly. _We were born together. And now we'll make a child together._ Everything was as it should be. It always was, with her sweet brother around. It always was.


End file.
